codesnippetsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Misza13
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :—B L 05:30, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Welcome to Adminship This is a strange situation for us, you have been promoted by Sunderland illegally, policy forbids personal whim promotions, but oh well, there's a first time for everything, and we won't bother with any community votes or anything, just yell at Sunderland. Anyway, congratulations on becoming an administrator, hope you enjoy! However, may main purpose here is to tell you about our IRC channel, and special user rights you may get: ;If you do not use IRC, and do not wish to Please let me know on my talk page saying so ;If you do not use IRC, but would like to start #First get an IRC client (more over at Wikipedia) #Register your IRC nick with NickServ, the command is /msg NickServ REGISTER (do this while using your preferred nick, enter this command into your clients text window) #*When you return to IRC after disconnecting, remember to identify using /msg NickServ IDENTIFY #Reply on my talk page with this nickname and if you prefer voice only, or voice + operator (more information about the distinction at CSW:IRC #I will apply rights, come back often! ;If you already have a registered nick (you use IRC frequently) Simply follow step 3 above Remember to review CSW:IRC thoroughly, especially the section regarding Dircbot if you plan on becoming an operator, for channel rules and guidelines. Hope to see you there soon, and happy editing! --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 01:27, 1 February 2008 (UTC) (Yes, the same one from Wikipedia) :Ok, this is a bit out of the ordinary. Because of the unusual promotion (Sunderland told me he had promoted you only temporarily while it seems to be policy that the community decides) and Sunderlands request to desysop you, I did so. It shouldn't be a problem to re-run the ordinary way. :Later that day, Sunderland asked me to remove his sysop/bureaucrat rights too, because he losts interest in codesnippets but this hasn't to do anything with the current situation. So I did so. --Avatar 17:26, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::Temporarily? No. I have told Sunderland that I would like to retain the flag. This has however turned out very silly and revealed that wiki building is apparently not the most important thing around (see my statement on this situation). Миша[[User talk:Misza13|'13']] 17:33, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :::This wiki has only been up for about 2 months. In order to maintain the integrity of this wiki it is necessary to implement policies and guidelines to keep it so. This being said, we must have a number of people who will be active and keep the project up and in order. Concensus was reached on the policy of adminship via IRC, it was known to all admins that this was a necessity. This is our policy, if you dont like it then dont let the door hit you in the ass on the way out. Sirkad 18:09, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::::What integrity? Out of all articles, all seem to be either ripped off Wikipedia (read: no original knowledge) or are as "helpful" as C++. Policies are either ridiculous (Code Snippets Wiki:Denial-of-Service Attacks - don't even bother defending that sorry page) or useless (like CSW:CELEB which entirely doesn't belong here). On the other hand, the important ones (like, how does one gain adminship) are not even written, as you just admitted ("agreed on IRC" - what if someone doesn't use IRC?). I wanted to help, but you apparently don't want any. Makes me wonder how long will Wikia allow for this private test wiki to continue... Миша[[User talk:Misza13|'13']] 18:22, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, hold the phone there. We're going to prove to you over the next month that we can be valuable. I'll make a bet-fifty articles in a month, no copypasting from Wikipedia, must be at least 500 words, with every paragraph sourced from a reliable site. If we lose, we get shut down. Deal? --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER 23:52, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::I haven't copied a single sentence for one of our articles, my pages have been informative guides. We are not trying to create articles like wikipedia, this site is a guide. The articles have different criteria. also, we cannot be shut down because we are not making enough articles, so i dont know what the hell your talking about. Sirkad 00:46, 2 February 2008 (UTC) No, we need help. Seriously. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER 18:26, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :That I figured. You can start by deleting Code Snippets Wiki:Celebrity impersonation which is yet another redirect to the now-deleted "policy". I'd do it myself, but y'know... Миша[[User talk:Misza13|'13']] 18:46, 5 February 2008 (UTC) ::If tere's something wrong, fix it. After all, it's not the People's Communist Republic of Codesnippets (or are we? DUN-DUN-DUNN!!!):). You could be just the user we're looking for. And Sirkad, don't be so incivil as to tell someone that you hope the door doesn't hit them in the ass on the way out. Just say "bye", if you have to. It's not even funny. It's impolite. Fine. As part of the autoconfirmation process, I have given you rollback. BoL (talk) 04:54, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :Rofl, ok. So you have given me a flag that is pretty much useless given that: 1) the undo function which is just as good on low traffic wikis and 2) you'd first have to have some worthy content to be able to revert to it. Pretty thanks. Ur cabal is very generous. And seriously, cease your power play; I'm not at all impressed. Миша[[User talk:Misza13|'13']] 17:17, 29 February 2008 (UTC)